


Through the Bars

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: My apprentice, Rowan, finds out that she’s pregnant with Julian’s child after he turns himself in. This is her journey.(This will be chaptered - whether they’re all one shots or chronological)





	Through the Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by “Final Wish” by InkRanOut. Go read that too, it’s good!! ((:

Rowan up from one of her restless slumbers to a wave of violent nausea. She stared at the ceiling, completely still, willing it to go away.  
“Not again,” she thought warily. “Please,  
not again...”  
Her stomach lurched once more, prompting her to quickly get up from her bed, dash down the hall, and heave into the chamber pot. As Rowan heaved, a figure appeared in the doorway. Asra watched his apprentice quietly, a worried expression painting his features.  
Rowan finally lifted her head, breathing heavily.

 

Asra finally spoke. “Is it Ilya’s?”

 

Rowan flinched slightly, taking a moment to identify who had spoken before she started to cry. She covered her face with her hands before curling in on herself. Her master was next to her in an instant, wrapping her in a reassuring hug.

 

“He’s gone, Asra!” She sobbed. “He’s going to be executed, a-and I’ll be alone!” She sucked in a breath, wrapping a tentative arm around her abdomen. “We’ll be alone…”  
Asra shushed her soothingly, causing the pair to fall into a heavy silence.

“Ro, are you going to tell him?” The magician said after a moment.

“Yes,” she whispered without hesitation. “He deserves to know.”

~

Rowan stood in front of the door leading to the dungeons, heart pounding. She had enchanted herself to appear as a guardsman, allowing her to easily slip past the few she saw. Now that she had reached her destination, she was incredibly nervous. If she were to be caught, she would surely be executed alongside her lover. She had s child to think about now. Nonetheless, Rowan took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the hall of cages. A soft, sad humming echoed throughout the hall. The apprentice followed the humming to a cage in the far back, heart leaping into her throat as Julian came into view. He stopped humming, catching her eye for a moment before looking away.

“Here to give me another black eye, guardsman?”

Rowan’s heart ached. She lifted her hand, Julian’s eyes lifting to follow it, and removed her disguise. His eyes widened. 

“Ro…!” He shot up and moved to the bars, meeting his lover there in a frantic kiss. As they parted, Julian’s hands moved inbetween the bars to caress Rowan’s hair.

“You… you’re here!” He said, disbelieving. He kissed her deeply once more. “You’ll get caught.”

The woman shook her head. “Ilya, there’s something important I need to tell you.”

“I’m listening, my love,” he murmured in response, wiping away a tear threatening to fall from Rowan’s blue eyes. 

“Julian, there was no way I was going to live without you. Absolutely none.”

Her lover averted his eyes.

“But there’s a bigger picture now, something of you that I’ll have to live for.”

The auburn man’s eyes flicked back to hers in confusion.

“Ilya, I…” she took a breath. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Julian let out a sob, untangling himself from the bars and immediately bringing them to run through his hair. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears.  
“Rowan, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry…” he wouldn’t look at her. “If… if this had been under different circumstances…” he trailed off, eyes finally rising to meet hers.

“I know,” she choked out in response. 

The auburn-haired man returned to the bars, reaching through to place a hand on Rowan’s yet-to-form stomach. 

“I love you. Both of you. So much.” He whispered.

Just as the apprentice was about to respond, the door to the dungeons creaked open. 

Julian’s eyes widened in panic. “Go, my love!”

Rowan pressed a final kiss to the doctor’s lips before casting a hasty disguise spell. The spell completed just in time for a guard to walk into view. Before they could ask why she was there, she saluted and quickly brushed past them. She didn’t dare glance back.


End file.
